Comforting Kylo
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: I do not own Star Wars, this is for entertainment purposes! Hux hears crying to discover that the sobs are coming from Kylo Ren himself. Hux feels very awkward around crying people, and he sucks at comforting XD I was very mean to him in this. Enjoy! I also don't own any images.
1. Chapter 1

**Kylo Ren realizes he killed his own father. He cries and Hux comforts him. This is a very awkward fanfiction and fans be like 'No, this would never happen!' But it happened in my head! So, here it is :p I am a monster for making this. I loved episode seven so much. I am a Kylo lover, but I still like Rey, too. It's been a while since I have written anything, so I think I will start off the new year with this! Mature for swearing. No sex, just fluff. I am terrible at fluff.**

The general could hear an echo of faint sobs coming from the corridor. He thought nothing of it while he passed various rooms and members of the First Order, who saluted him as he continued to walk. He wouldn't tell you what he honestly thought about the people who would stop what they are doing in their tracks just to spend a moment of their time on him. Instead, he would reply with locking his eyes and a nod that was almost non-present. The sobs continued. He was irked now, however he didn't understand why they irritated him so much.

He made a quick stop and traced the source of the crying. It seemed to be coming from Kylo's room – but that was impossible. Kylo never cried. He would through childish temper tantrums and break any equipment that dared to stand in the path of the masked man; but he never sobbed. Being the general and thus having authority, he opened the door without a second of hesitation. Hux reminded himself that he must remain cool and collected, no matter which side of Kylo Ren he would receive. Sometimes he wondered how Anakin would view his grandson. Would he be proud, or ashamed? Lord Vader wouldn't waste a second vanquishing his employees to the black abyss which was death. While Kylo never harmed a single hair on their helmeted head.

"We need you out on the deck-'' He started, but stopped himself when he looked at the sight before him. Kylo was a mess. His face was fully visible, the locks of the man's black hair stuck to the sides after being soaked in tears and sweat. "Kylo…" The knight's voice was cracking. "Don't call me that. I don't have a name anymore. I don't have anything." His room seemed perfectly intact, as well as the rest of the base. Kylo wasn't angry about anything. He seemed almost broken himself.

General Hux couldn't form the words. Dealing with emotions wasn't his specialty, and he has never seen Kylo cry in his life. He questioned the knight's intentions once or twice before, but in the end of it all Ren would always stay grounded with the dark side of the Force. "What happened?" Hux asked, very awkwardly. He took a couple of steps away from the other man. "I…I" Kylo began. The General nodded. "Y-yes?" Man, he wished this moment would end soon. Kylo wiped the tears away from his unmasked face. "I killed my daddy." Were the only words that came out. Hux raised an eyebrow. Only little boys used the word 'daddy'. Besides, Kylo was a grown man. Plus, those with the darkness inside them aren't supposed to have or show concern for their families.

"Yes, Kylo. Your father is dead." Well, that sentence was a total failure. It only made Kylo sob even harder. Hux sighed. "Come…come here?" He offered, holding his arms out to the man. Kylo Ren came running into Hux's arms, surprisingly enough. He buried his face into the other man's shoulders and sobbed for a while. Thank the Force the doors were closed, and the two of them would have known. The General would have died if anyone, not to mention Captain Phasma would walk in right at this moment. "Your father is dead, but he isn't _gone_." He empathized. Kylo glanced up from the other's shoulders, confused. "What?" "Yes, he may be dead, but he isn't gone. It must have been his time to die and that is why destiny acted out the way it did, even if he died by _your_ own hand. You will see him again, when it is your turn to die one day."

Kylo's lips trembled. "You believe that?" Hux nodded. "Yes." He wasn't sure if he believed in his own words, but right now he would say just about anything to get the grown man to stop crying. "Yes. Now get some sleep." General Hux turned on his heel to leave the room. "Wait!" Kylo cried. "P-please stay with me?" Hux blushed. "What?!" "Please don't leave me. I'm scared." The more mature man sighed. "Kylo, there are no aliens under your bed. Please get some sleep." The knight of Ren cried even harder. "I need you. I'll do anything!" Hux wasn't getting away from him, and he realized this.

"Alright, alright I'll stay. You owe me big time." Kylo pulled the covers up to make room for his friend, who shook his head but nevertheless surrendered to the other. "Not a word to anyone about this. For fucks sake, Kylo was down in nothing but his underwear. Although, Hux had to admit. Before drifting off to sleep being next to Kylo's warm body was kind of…nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I have decided to make "Comforting Kylo" into a series of one shots. These one shots will be added whenever I have the time and when it feels necessary. Warnings for this chapter includes spankings! Enjoy and see you for the next one shot. They will be updated sporadically with no real plot lines.**

"Supreme Leader." General Hux greeted with a salute. Leader Snoke nodded in acknowledgement. "You have asked to see me, sir?" Snoke nodded. "Yes. You and I seem to shave a very similar problem." "Problem?" The general asked. "Please, forgive me sir. What is the problem you would like me to deal with?" The Supreme Leader lowered his enormous holographic figure to reach Hux's height. "Ren. Ren is the problem." Hux creased his eyebrows. "Sir? Has Kylo Ren betrayed you?" Snoke displayed no sign of concern or expression. "In a way, yes he has. The light inside him is getting in the way of his true destiny. I need you to remind young Ren where his true place lies." The general nodded. "I will please you, sir." The Supreme Leader nodded before disappearing into the abyss.

"Ren." Hux ordered as he knocked on the young knight's door. Kylo's face flushed. It was a good thing he was covered by his mask. He seemed to be doing that whenever the general had been in his presence. He really needed to get the blushing under control. "Y-yes?" Kylo's voice quavered. General Hux sat on a chair in the corner of Kylo's room. "Come here." He commanded. "Strip." Kylo Ren's body trembled, the poor man was filled with insecurities around the other. In moments like this, he was obliged to call him sir. "Sir, please! I…" Hux patted his lap. "Do it, and lay over my legs."

Kylo gulped. He knew that when Hux was this temperamental, there was no argument with him. "This is a punishment from the Supreme Leader himself." The general reminded the young night. He patted his lap one more time. Ren held onto his arm and shyly walked over to the other man's lap. "You forgot to strip." Hux reminded. However, he could never stay mad at Kylo. The way he walked over to him was so adorable, but he forced himself not to smile at this time. "Take the mask off first." Hux ordered. A whimper escaped from Kylo, but he was quickly hushed.

Kylo removed his mask with much hesitation. He hated people looking at his imperfect face, especially after it had been mercilessly scarred by some girl named Rey. He lowered his gaze from Hux. "Look at me. Now." The other man ordered. Kylo Ren snapped back to attention. "Crawl to me." The general commanded. Ren, reduced to slavery, crouched down to the floor and placed his hands on the metallic floor, his knees feeling the sting of the cold. He began to crawl to his 'master' and pulled himself into Hux's lap. Hux nodded with approval. "Good. Now, then. We can get this over with and hopefully never have to speak of it again."

Kylo have never felt so humiliated in his entire life. Sure, Hux has seen him naked before but never in his life has the general had to discipline him, let alone ordered by Snoke himself. Ren thought it a good thing to wear his mask constantly around Starkiller base. That way – if Snoke let a word of the incident slip out, no one would be able to read the fear and embarrassment in his eyes. Kylo gingerly grabbed a hold of Hux's uniform and flinched before the first blow even came. He could feel his lover's hand on his bottom, and a soft whisper. "I need to do this, Ren. If you comply until it is over, I will give you something special." Kylo Ren nodded frantically and whimpered. "I-I'm ready."

The first hard smack came as quickly as the words were spoken. 'I can't cry.' Kylo thought to himself. For once in his entire life, he wanted to show Hux that he was indeed able to control his own emotions. Smack, smack, smack, smack. The blows continued and they wouldn't stop anytime soon. Ren was completely stunned. Somehow, he found himself hard despite his situation. Hux noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Well, learning your lesson, are we now?" Kylo Ren's lips trembled. "Y…'' He began to cry. The general rubbed the man's back with soothing circles and quietly hushed him, bringing him closer to his chest. "It's okay, I've got you. I'll never let anything happen to you, Ben." Only Hux was allowed to address Kylo as Ben. Anyone else, and he would have destroyed mercilessly.

Ren continued to cry in his arms. His spine tingled with pleasure when he could feel a gently hand wrapped around his cock. The hand gently tugged and received a moan from the submissive. "I'm sorry, Ben. Please let me make it up to you. We are going to use safe words for this, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a lot of fluff! Kylo gets a visit from his mother as he waits patiently for his boyfriend to return from a mission. Leia is sneaky. Lol I don't care how she got on the ship, but she just did, ok! Enjoy!**

It was late at night when the young Ren drifted off to sleep. Hux was on a mission that night, but he held the teddy bear close to his heart that his boyfriend had given him. It was a get well present for being sick a few months ago. After the day everything fell apart, Hux and the bear were the only ones to provide him with true comfort. He wanted more than anything to fix his mistakes, but Kylo realized that he was done for. Starting a new life with the general was the spark that gave his life meaning, even though he still missed his family sometimes.

The knight woke suddenly when he felt a hand brush against his cheek. "Hux?" Kylo asked, hoping it was his boyfriend returning from duty. Instead, he found another surprise. "M-mom?!" "Shhh." Leia patted her son's hair and placed a finger against his lips to calm him. "Wouldn't want the others finding out that I'm here, right?" Kylo relaxed his muscles and allowed himself to feel intoxicated by his mother's touch. "You don't know, but I'm always watching over you." Leia promised. "Mmph?" The boy asked, too tired for words. "Come here, Ben." Ren always blamed his mother for devoting too much time towards her career, as well as sending her only son away for Jedi training than to show any love or affection towards him. "I've always loved you and I always will." "But-"

The mother lifted her grown son into her arms – and rocked him. "How often do you watch me?" The grown man asked. Leia slightly smirked and chuckled. "Every chance I get." Ben's eyes widened with shock and General Organa had to control herself from laughing. "Of course not all the time. I do give you your privacy, after all." Kylo wondered if she had ever witnessed him and Hux – doing things. Even if she was aware or not, she was not leading him to believe that fact, anyway. Which made this matter all the more confusing. Nevertheless, she didn't seem to mind. Leia held him close for a long time. "It's too late for me." Ren said, breaking the silence. There was visible moisture in his eyes and his mother understood the cause of his tears. "Your father came to me in a dream last night. H-he wanted me to tell you that he was sorry. He should have been there more and that…he deserved what he got."

Ben shook his head. "No one deserves that. Not even the lowest of deadbeats." Leia sighed heavily, as if remembering every moment herself and her husband have spent together. "He did it to save your life, and that you would understand someday. Maybe not today, but one day you will." More silence followed, but not once did the General let go of her son. She kissed the top of his forehead. "I need to go now." Ben looked devastated, but his mother smiled to reassure him that everything would be fine. "I'll come see you again. I think you have another visitor, though." She left the way she came, unnoticed. Kylo's smile widened when his partner returned to their quarters. "Who were you talking to?" He asked after placing a kiss against his boyfriend's lips. "Must have been talking in my sleep." The raven haired man lied. He felt an incredible amount of guilt for it, but maybe one day, Hux would understand as well.


End file.
